Fullmetal Gravitation
by Candy Rose
Summary: Sorry guys this story has been moved to adultfanfiction dot net chap2 will be loaded soon i promise!


Fullmetal Gravitation

Chapter one: Fullmetal Gravitation

Author: Candy Rose

Warning: some bad language, ok a lot of bad language

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Author's notes: I had a dream about Fullmetal Alchemist and Gravitation, It was sooo weird, so if you don't mind read and review thanks!

Edward Elric was watching his brother in excitement. It had been a full two years since Alphonse Elric had gotten his body back. They were lying on their backs looking up at the night sky. Of course, Al had invited Winery over for dinner so Ed had to cook again. With dinner over the two happily gazed up to the ever-changing sky. It was about to rain, and Ed worried that his auto-mail would get rusted, so he stood up and looked over at his brother once again. Edward was short but if you ever told him that he would kick your ass. He had long blond hair which he kept braided, and he had piercing amber eyes. His brother was about an inch taller than him, and had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"All right Al lets go back, I have to go to Central tomorrow and I don't want a rusted auto-mail stopping me from doing my job." Ed told his younger brother.

"It never bothered you before, you hate being in the military, why do you want to go to Central so bad?" Al questioned his older brother. Ed remembered who was at Central and blushed he quickly looked away. Rain had started to slowly drip down from the sky as the two Elric brothers ran back to the house before it started to pour. They got back to the house and Winery was sitting on the couch reading an old newspaper.

"Hey I wondered when you two would get back." Winery said as she threw the paper at Edward knocking the boy to the ground.

"Why do you have to hit me all the time?" Ed shouted at her. Al looked at Winery, she was smiling at him.

"Isn't there a new National Alchemist at Central now?" Winery asked.

"Yes, brother told me about her, he said that she and the Colonel have been friends since childhood." Al told her. Winery looked at Ed and he blushed.

"What are you blushing about Edo, got a crush on the new Alchemist?" Winery asked him.

"NO!" Ed shouted and ran off to his bedroom. Al and Winery looked at each other and they both giggled.

"That's why he wants to go to central so bad." Al concluded.

Ed was standing in front of Central Headquarters, and he was sweating badly. His ass still hurt from the train ride but he was ok with that. What bothered him was that**_ she_** was here and he did not want to go in. The Central Headquarters was a large stone building with a large flag of a lion-snake on an Alchemy circle.

"Common Fullmetal get your ass movin!" A woman shouted from behind him. Shivers flew down his spine as he recognized the voice.

_Jessica Snow!_ Ed thought to himself. He turned around to see a tall woman with long braided blue hair and dangerously-blue eyes. She had an alchemy symbol tattooed on her right forearm. She wore skin-tight very-short spandex shorts and had a bikini top on. She also wore a cerulean trench coat and black leather boots. She had her gloved hands on her hips and she was glaring into his amber eyes.

"S-Sheer C-Cold…" Edward mumbled. She smiled and grabbed him by his automail, and her automail clinked together with his. Jessica's whole left arm was nothing but automail just like his right arm.

"Well it's nice to know you remember my name this time Fullmetal, but Mr. Flame is going to burn us to a crisp if we don't go and see what he wants." Jessica told him holding up a finger. They passed the front desk and down the hall. Jessica opened a door that said 'Colonel Mustang' and they walked in. A tall man with black hair and the darkest blue eyes ever imaginable looked up from his work and stood.

"Ah, Fullmetal, Sheercold, have a seat." The Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang said getting up and pointing to two chairs sitting in front of his desk. Edward sat in the right chair and Jessica sat in the left chair.

"What the Hell is this all about Colonel?" Ed snapped. Roy looked at him and smiled.

"All in time Fullmetal, all in time." Roy told him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a strange looking object. He tossed it to Ed and he looked at it.

"What Hell is this?" Ed asked him as he looked at the artifact. It was flat and round and also on it was three Alchemy symbols; they were ice, fire, and energy. Ed thought that was strange but he shrugged it off.

"We found it a week ago in the desert." Roy informed them. Ed took off his glove and touched it. It sent a shock through his body. It was too quick for him to want to drop it but he almost did anyway.

"Damn! This thing bites!" Ed shouted. Jessica leaned over, took off her glove and touched it too.

"What are you talking about Fullmetal?" Roy shouted as he leaned over to touch it.

With all three of them touching it started glowing a bright violet. The world around them started to spin. When it calmed down they found that they were no longer in Colonel Mustang's office but outside, and on the road. They stood there still holding the artifact looking around them. Suddenly a motorcycle could be heard quickly approaching. Before they could move they heard a yell and a thud as the motorcycle slammed into Edward. Roy and Jessica glared in shock as Ed was thrown backwards by the impact, the motorcycle went on its side and both passengers skidded a crossed the pavement. No one moved. The two people that were on the motorcycle stood up slowly and took their helmets off. One was tall and had long flowing red hair and had piercing grey eyes. The other had short pink hair and was considerably shorter than the other he had crystal like amethyst eyes. Neither of them looked to be over the age of 19, and to tell the truth the pink haired one looked like he was a kid.

"Are you alright?" the red head asked as the pink haired one ran over to Edward.

"Oh god Hiro, I think we killed this one!" The pink haired boy shouted. Hiro ran over to Edward and felt for a pulse, he had one so he sighed in relief.

"No, Shuichi, he's just unconscious." Hiro told Shuichi. Jessica walked over to Edward and kicked him.

"Wake up you brat!" Jessica yelled at him, thinking that would wake him up.

"Jessica, I don't think that'll wake him up." Colonel Mustang implied. Jessica grunted, and then grinned.

"Hey you shrimp wake up." Jessica shouted at Edward. Amber eyes shot open and he jumped up. As he did he knocked Shuichi and Hiro to the ground.

"Who you callin a shrimp, you jerk!" Ed shouted in her face.

"Who you callin a jerk you short blond-haired freak!" Jessica said as she grabbed him by his braid and put him in an automail choke hold.

"I think we should get out of the road you two, and stop fighting or I'll have both of you court marshaled." Colonel Mustang shouted at them calmly. Jessica and Ed bared their teeth at one another and listened to Roy. Hiro and Shuichi glared at the whole thing speechless.

"Who are you guys?" Hiro asked.

"Sorry, I'm Co-um I'm Roy Mustang and this is Jessica Snow and Edward Elric." Roy introduced them to Hiro and Shuichi.

"I'm Hiroshi Nakano and this is my best friend Shuichi Shindo, nice to meet you." Hiro told them. Edward who was still very angry didn't say anything; he just folded his arms and looked away.

"You guys sure are dressed funny." Shuichi said and looked at Hiro who gave him dirty look.

"Where are you from?" Hiro asked hitting Shuichi on the head.

"Oh, we're defiantly not from around here." Jessica told them. She walked over to Ed and cracked her knuckle. Ed was about to do the same when he realized he still had the artifact in his hand or rather a third of it. He looked at the piece.

"Oh fuck, Hell no!" Ed shouted making everyone glare at him. Jessica realized what he was cursing about. The once round artifact was now in three parts.

"Shit fuck, shit fuck, shit fuck, how in the Hell are we going to get back to Central now!" Jessica cursed; this made even Roy look at her in surprise. She was stomping the ground, then she looked over at Edward and growled.

"It's all your fault, you fucking short half ass loser!" Jessica shouted pointing at Ed.

"What how is this my fault!" Edward shouted back. "You just called me short again didn't you?" Edward was beyond mad he clapped his hands together and made a gauntlet out of his automail. Jessica put her left hand over her Alchemy circle on her arm and was ready to attack also. When they heard a snap, they both froze.

"Fighting over this will not solve the current problem." Roy shouted. They both looked at him and saw he didn't have his gloves on.

"Damn it Roy!" Jessica and Ed shouted in unison. Shuichi and Hiro almost passed out when Ed pulled his 'dagger' out, of what Jessica might be able to do, but when they saw them **_both_** freeze just by a simple snap of Roy's fingers they were petrified. Ed turned his automail back into his regular form, and picked up the rest of the artifact.

"O-ok p-please tell me what is going on here…" Hiro finally got out. Ed was about to tell them but a black Mercedes pulled up behind them and the window rolled down. Shuichi jumped with joy and ran over to the open window.

"What the hell happened here?" The man in the car shouted. "Wait I don't even want to know." He added.

"Ah, common Yuki, you don't want to know it was so cool!" Shuichi chimed back at him.

"What the Hell, Shuichi, you're bleeding!" Yuki said as he got out the car and bent down to look at the extent of the damage. His short blond hair gently blew in the breeze.

"That's right, Shuichi was wearing shorts!" Hiro shouted as he ran over to Shuichi. When Shuichi saw he was bleeding he fell over on top of Yuki.

"Damn brat you're heavy!" Yuki said as he picked up the pink haired boy and placed him in the passenger side of the car. Then he glared at Hiro then the other three.

"Hiroshi does your bike still run?" Yuki asked him.

"Yeah I think so." Hiro said as he went over and started his motorcycle.

"The rest of you get in, this is the last time I'm going to tell you, Hiroshi meet us over at the hospital." Yuki said as he got in. Jessica Roy and Ed climbed in the back seat through the passenger side of Yuki's car, and he drove off.

TBC

(A/N: Ok please forgive me, I know I didn't go along with the story line of Fullmetal Alchemist, but this is how I hoped it would end up, please, Fullmetal fans don't hurt me, and for those of you who are major Gravitation fans like me, don't hurt me either, I just wanted to do this one crossover because of a dream I had, does anyone else dream in color and in anime style, yeah I know I'm weird so please bare with me this is the first time I ever posted a fan fic, look for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, Fullmetal Alchemist and Gravitation are my two favorite shows, gotta love'm! And oh, I promise never to watch Gravitation after I watch Fullmetal Alchemist again, I think that is why I had that dream. Candy Rose out!)


End file.
